Trojan Horsepower
"Trojan Horespower"" is an episode of Transporter: The Series Summary In Nice, Frank Martin is hired by Dieter's friend Trina to deliver an engine prototype to the Paris Motor Show. Plot Opening Gambit Frank has to take a gangster to a funeral but there is an unforeseen complication when three inmates escape instead of two. Frank explains to the inmates that he only has two suits in the trunk and it would be illegal for one of them to run around Marseille in a prison uniform. A coin is flipped and Frank forces one of the inmates out. On the streets of Marseille Frank gets tailed by a rival mafia. halfway through the chase Frank gets called by Dieter telling him to come back to the garage. Frank tells Dieter he will stop by after he goes to the house. Dieter tells him to take care of the car. Frank uses the back streets to lose the tail and then runs into the French Police with one of the cars driven by Inspector Tarconi. Frank uses this opportunity to lose the tail with Inspector Tarconi stopping the rival mafia. Frank delivers the gansters on time to the funeral and uses a wreath to disguise his car. Inspector Tarconi arrives to confront Frank with the gangster telling Tarconi that he is going to bury his brother before he takes him back to jail. Tarconi agrees and tells his men to stand down. Inspector Tarconi talks to Frank about completing his mission and Frank tells him he has the right to respect peoples privacy. Inspector Tarconi says he stopped at Franks house to search it and Frank tells him to drop by any time before he drives off with the wreath falling off the hood. Main Story Frank is walking along the beach below his house when he sees a woman named Juliette swimming topless in the surf. Frank introduces himself to her and gives her her things saying he has work to do. Later in the day Frank drives to Dieter's garage where he is met by Trina who gives him his mission. Frank is to haul an experimental engine from Nice to Paris in 24 hours so it can be entered into the Paris Motor Show. Dieter breaks two of Franks rules 1. "don't name names" and 2. "don't open the package". Frack agrees to transport the engine on one condition that Trina does not kiss him until the the package is delivered. In Paris Jurgen confronts one of his men and Trina's father Laurent. Trina calls her father and tells him Frank is going to take the engine. unknown to Trina and Frank Jurgen has placed a bug on Trina's cellphone and inside the engine and is tracking them. Jurgen organizes a ambush to prevent the engine from reaching Paris and has Le Loup his enforcer fallowing Frank's car. He tells Le Loup don't harm Trina until he gets the engine. Back in Nice Frank gets ready to leave. Trina installs the engine in Frank's car and the two of them leave for Paris. On the highway Frank and Trina get ambushed and then Frank realizes the car and cellphone are bugged and breaks the third rule he opens the package by calling Carla and throws out Trina's phone and pulls over and shuts off the engine. Using gravity he gets to a hotel in Loine and both check into their room. Back on the highway Dieter is also driving to Paris Frank calls him and tells him the car is bugged with Frank also telling him to watch his speed. Trina calls Laurent and tells him everything is okay despite being tailed. Laurent tells Trina to abandon the car and return to Nice but Trina overrides this because if she abandons the car it will chance the deal. Laurent agrees and tells her goodnight. Frank and Trina have and intimate night together and hours later Trina wakes up to find Frank gone. Trina puts on her cloths and heads down to the lobby. She meets Franks and Frank tells her to get down. Jurgen's goons fallowed them and a fight breaks out with the car getting damaged. the next day Trina and Frank are back on the highway headed to Paris and they are still being fallowed. Frank has an idea to trade places with Trina and takes over a carhauler and uses it to lose the tail. Arriving in Paris Trina drives the car onto a bridge that is under construction and the car goes over the edge. Frank tries to get Trina out but Le Loup corners them and Jurgen threatens Trina and Laurent on the cellphone. Trina tells Jurgen to go to hell and throws Le Loup's cellphone in the water. Dieter arrives and Frank fights Le Loup with Frank knocking Le Loup into the water. Trina pops the sunroof and gets out and the car falls to the bottom of the river. Trina says the engine can not be salvaged but Dieter tells her everything is okay. unknown to Trina Frank and Dieter made a switch when she was sleeping Dieter had the engine in his car all along and Frank's was the decoy. They deliver the car to the show completing the mission with Juliette photographing them. Frank then confronts Jurgen and kicks him in the face for setting him up. Trina gives Frank a kiss and with the car at the bottom of the river Frank and Dieter go car shopping. They spot a red Audi R8 and they buy it. Cast *Chris Vance as Frank Martin *Andrea Osvárt as Carla Valeri *François Berléand as Inspector Tarconi *Delphine Chanéac as Juliette Dubois *Charly Hübner as Dieter Hausmann Guest-Stars *Moon Dailly as Trina